


An unexpected sight [Lee Felix x reader]

by MDdaisy



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDdaisy/pseuds/MDdaisy
Summary: I wrote this for a friend and thought of sharing itIt's not the best and it's a bit rushed, sorry about that
Relationships: Felix/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	An unexpected sight [Lee Felix x reader]

(y/n) hummed as they walked along the sidewalk, a plastic bag in hand. their mood was lifted after they had a free cup of bobba-- which was offered to them by (f/n) **[friend's name]**.

It was an unusual humid and breezy day, taking in a deep breath, (Y/n) enjoyed the smell of fresh air mixed with humid, it filled them up with nostalgia.

(Y/n) stared at the slowly moving clouds before they heard quiet meows from around the corner. A small grin spread across their features. Walking in the direction of the voice, they turned the corner just to be met with,, an unexpected sight.

The school's so-called "bad boy"-- Felix, kneeling down and rubbing the back of a cat's ear with his fingers, the cat purring in bliss. (Y/n) gaped in aw at the scene in front of them, disbelief evident on her features.

Well you see, the freckled boy wasn't known for being nice, he walked around school with a scowl on his face, glaring at everyone around him. (Y/n) studied his features as he pet the cat, he held a calm expression, something unfamiliar to (y/n).

 _'his freckles are really pretty'_ they mentally complemented, only after they had started walking in Felix's direction.

Hearing footsteps, Felix glanced from the corner of his eyes, meeting (y/n)s form only to look back down at the cat.

"Hey" (y/n) greeted, stopping next to Felix (and the cat)

"Hi" he flatly said, not moving his gaze. The grey colored cat's ears perked up at the sound of (y/n)'s arrival. The cat let out a high pitched 'moew' as if he was saying "Hello!!" In an enthusiastic manner. He moved from Felix's touch and walked up to (y/n), rubbing his head along side their legs.

"Hey muffin" (y/n) giggled at the cat's antics, Felix raised a brow at (y/n)

"Muffin? It has a name?" He asked watching as (y/n) kneeled down beside the cat

"Yeah, I come every two days or so to feed him. He lost his mom ever since he was little, and I kinda took care of him after that, though I can't bring him home thanks to my strict parents" They reached into their bag and pulled out canned cat food, opening it and placing it next to 'Muffin'

Felix and (y/n) sat in a comfortable silence, watching as 'Muffin' Chewed down on his food.

"I'll take him" Felix announced, taking (y/n) off guard. They snapped her head in his direction, blinking

"You'd do that?" (Y/n) asked, tilting their head slightly

"Yeah, I'm sure he won't be that big of a hand full" he shrugged, stretching a hand out to scratch Muffin's head, as he kept munching down on his meal. (Y/n) stared at Felix, slightly shocked by his blunt yet somehow meaningful reply

"What" Felix shot, giving them a slight glare

"You know... You're actually pretty nice!" (Y/n) said, a wide grin plastered on their features. A pink hue spread across Felix's cheeks as he grew bashful at their remark.

"Whatever" he grumbled while rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. they chuckled at his switch of moods.

"I should be heading back now" y/n said as they stood up, Felix following suit. "You better take good care of him!"

"Yeah yeah I will" he said, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. (Y/n) let out a quiet sigh

"Well, see ya later" they bid farewell before taking their leave. Felix stared at the direction they had left from for a few moments before looking back down at the grey-colored cat who had finished his meal and was now looking back up at him.

"I get why you like them, Muffin"


End file.
